


We Built This City

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), OctupunkMedia
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Detroit Evolution, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Octopunk Media, Orphans, Teenagers, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Detroit, 21's century, a city of wonder, of darkness, of technology and tradition.Gavin Reed is a 16 year old mess of a human being, with a shitty attitude, some problems with the police, and more importantly, a very constipated emotional valve.'Nines' is a 16 year old orphan who just moved to Detroit, is nervous by nature and tends to be cold and sarcastic to push people away from him.What do they have in common? Love for 80s rock songs, that is.
Relationships: Chris Miller (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor, Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski, Tina Chen & Chris Miller & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 8





	1. Detroit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guess who began another chaptered fanfic? This time, an AU I always wanted to write about! I hope you guys like it!  
> And yes, it is still heavily based on Detroit Evolution rather than on the game DBH, so yeah.

Detroit. Busy city, filled with cars, skyscrapers, buildings, workers and families, heading down to their jobs, their schools, colleges, living their life in the busy mess of a big town. One of the centers of technology, autonomous buses and taxis, billboards that crowded the air, planes going and coming constantly in the blue sky.

Gavin stuck his earphones inside his ear and turned on his favorite playlist, letting the sounds of 80s rock pump into his ears. He smirked to himself, grabbing his skateboard and letting it drift down the street for a second before he jumped on it and let gravity do the rest, taking him down the street and making him gain speed as it always did. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the air on his face, the beat of 'Built this city' jamming in his earbuds, his heart filling with joy as he made his way down his street, waving at his friends in their yards and windows, turning on a single street and going down the slope and only gaining speed, making his chest bubble up with laugher as he focused, knowing about the sharp turn he would have to make at the end. He did it, nicely as ever, pushing himself over the skate to go faster until he reached another hill and made his way down again, passing by a richer, prettier neighborhood, with big houses, gardens filled with flowers and decorations, white painted fences, big cars and shit. Fucking preps. He turned to the left on another street, having to quickly maneuver around a school bus that was heading towards the shelter nearby to grab the orphan children. As Gavin made his way through the street, he saw the crowd of children of all ages waiting outside the orphanage, some young and some around his age, and his eyes crossed with a boy's he didn't know, tall, dark hair, stoic image. He didn't let the glance linger, and kept sliding down towards school.

Nines' glance remained on the boy that went by on the street like a fleeting criminal, and narrowed his eyes as he disappeared from view, focused on him until someone touched his arm and made him turn back. Connor was staring at him, expectantly, and Nines rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. They made their way inside the school bus as it stopped, and they sat down next to each other, with Nines by the window, watching as the bus took off and the orphanage stayed behind, almost as if it was mocking him. His arms wrapped around his school bag and he sighed to himself, ignoring whatever Connor was babbling about next to him, just watching as the neighborhood stayed behind and they headed off to school, to their first day. Nervousness was not enough to express how anxious Nines felt, leaving somewhere he was beginning to feel comfortable in again, in such a short notice. Heading somewhere new, again, with no one he trusted, no one he felt comfortable with. It was a fucking nightmare, and as he sighed, he reached for his earphones and stuck them inside his ears despite Connor still talking to him, turning the volume on max and letting the beat of 80s rock songs fill in his brain, shutting off all the sounds from outside, allowing him to close his eyes and wonder himself in a nicer place, somewhere he didn't have to worry about anything.

Detroit, city of knowledge and wonder. City of fear and darkness.


	2. First Day

_All we hear is-Radio Gaga. Radio gugu. Radio gaga. All we hear is-Radio gaga. Radio gug-_

"I can't... believe that you are listening to music while I am talking to you" Connor's annoying voice took Nines out of his trance and he opened his eyes, looking out at the streets that passed them by. In one ear, his earbud, still playing the song, while the other was on Connor's hand as he babbled on and on about whatever he was talking about. "Nines... Nines! Don't be rude!"

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed, looking over at Connor with his typical bitch face. Connor sighed and let go of his earbuds, tilting his head in that dog way of his.

"Come on Nines don't be like this... We are going to school, wasn't that what you wanted when you first arrived? To learn? Get out of the building? Meet new people?"

"No Connor, that is what you wanted me to do. All I wanted to do was to stay on my bed and read my books, thing you didn't allow me to do. And now that I want to listen to music, you are not allowing me to do it, again" he said, coldly, and Connor sighed, still looking at him.

"Come on Nines... I just want to help... make this less sufferable for you."

"You won't be able to, so give up on trying. I'm fine. I just want to listen to my music in peace" he said, taking his earbud and pushing it inside his ears again. The music muffled out all the sounds from the outside world and he closed his eyes, hugging his bag, allowing himself to relax again knowing Connor wouldn't bother him anymore. And indeed he didn't.

He only touched Nines again when the bus stopped, signaling that was their stop, and Nines opened his eyes, taking his bag and following Connor out of the bus. They were the only ones that studied at that school, so Nines had to watch the children whining because Connor was leaving them, while he assured he was coming back at night to play. Nines simply rolled his eyes and kept walking, feeling a sudden relief when he got out of the bus and looked around.

"Welcome to Detroit High" Connor said, standing next to him, and Nines sighed quietly to himself, holding his bag tight. "Don't worry. It's better than it looks."

"It looks like a normal high school" he said, and looked around at the people at the entrance. Groups of friends seeing each other for the first time after winter vacation, hugging and catching up, while Nines pressed his lips together and gave the first step towards the place he would be spending most of his time in for the next months.

At least it wasn't at the orphanage.

Connor followed him closely, waving at some of his friends, but wasn't able to keep up the slow pace when he saw his own group of friends. Nines had heard about them, and he had to watch in silent despair as Connor rushed to them, leaving him behind. From the pictures Connor had showed him, he knew all their names: Markus, Kara, Luther, North, Simon, Josh. As soon as he came closer, they all enveloped Connor in a group hug, and Nines used the opportunity to skip past them without being noticed, rushing inside the building to find the secretary and get his schedule. Being in a new place like this felt both freeing and terrifying, and he was unsure on what to do, walking aimlessly through the hallways until he found a little map that showed the new students all the locations.

After studying it for a minute, he made his way through the hallways, heading into the secretary, and in the way passing by some smaller groups of friends. He tried to keep his eyes low, but that ended up being a problem as he made a sharp turn, ending up bumping into someone hard and having to give a few steps back to center himself.

When he looked up, he saw those same eyes he had seen not an hour ago, passing by his orphanage in a reckless speed, and those eyes stared back at him as his friends pushed him back to a standing position. He was accompanied by a Asian girl and a black boy, the three of them staring at Nines as if he was insane.

Feeling his cheeks heating up and embarrassment rising through his veins, Nines made a bee line around them towards the end of the hallway without looking back, hugging his bag tightly, hoping they weren't going to follow him.

And follow him they didn't.

After fixing himself up, Gavin stared at the end of the hallway where the guy had simply vanished to, and frowned as Tina and Chris looked between him and the hallway.

"Dude are you okay?" Tina asked, focusing on Gavin now, and he nodded, crossing his arms over his own chest.

"I think I saw that guy today, on my way here" he said, tilting his head. "he's from that orphanage... I saw him getting in the bus."

"How the heck do you recognized someone like that?" Chris asked, surprised, and Gavin shrugged, turning around to continue their way to their classroom. Tina and Chris followed.

"No idea but I did. He was next to Connor on the line so maybe that's why" he said, shrugging, and Tina hummed with a quick nod.

"Oh yes yes and we all know about your crush on Connor so that's understandable" she said, and Gavin turned to her with daggers in his eyes as Chris let out a loud snort and a laugh.

"You're so funny" Gavin said dryly and she shrugged, smirking at him. "Anyway, doesn't matter. Just another face for us to stare at during lunch break. Now, what's our first class?"

"Mine is chemistry" Chris said, and Tina nodded.

"Yeah same."

"Great. Chemistry it is" Gavin said, heading towards their lockers to grab their books and materials, and then headed off towards the classroom, humming to himself. On the way, he passed by Connor's group of friends and rolled his eyes, getting angry when he got a slap and a wink from Tina. No matter how much she insisted, he did not have a crush on Connor. That asshole could go fuck himself for all Gavin cared.

As they got to the classroom, he saw Kamski and his girl walking down the hallway as if they were queen and king walking down their castle, and rolled his eyes in disgust, being imitated by Tina and Chris, who just walked inside the classroom. Gavin stayed behind to stare a little more, until he finally grabbed Elijah's attention and sent him a middle finger and a smirk. The rich boy's face fell and he huffed, and that made Gavin's day.

Fuck how he hated Kamski.

He sat down next to Tina and Chris at one of those large counters they had in chemistry classrooms, and grabbed the piece of paper and the old pen he was going to use for all the classes that day. They talked about their vacations for a while before the class started, and seconds after the bell rang, someone came rushing through the door and panting softly as they apologized to the teacher.

It was that guy again. The guy Gavin had seen that morning.

He made his way to one of the seats available and sat down, taking from his bag a pristine notebook and a new pen, and Gavin raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

His friends were probably right, he was way too curious for his own good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! As always, kudos and comments are vastly appreciated!


End file.
